There is a need in the electrical fuse art for a reliable, inexpensive, readily visible indication that a fuse has blown. It is commonly known, even in the case of a conventional cylindrical fuse having a transparent glass cylindrical sleeve which allows visual inspection of the fuse element, that it is often difficult to tell visually whether the fuse has blown or not. Particularly in the case of low current fuses using very fine fuse wires, such visual inspection frequently requires that the fuse be removed and carefully examined visually. Not only is such inspection time consuming, but it is frequently impossible to carry out under adverse lighting conditions. To the applicant's knowledge, prior to the present invention, no satisfactory low cost solution to this problem has been found. For example, while various mechanical flags have been proposed which spring into view when the fuse blows, the cost of providing such flags makes them impractical.